The present application relates generally to online advertising systems. More particularly, the present application relates to an advertiser reporting system and method in a networked database search system.
Users who advertise with an online advertisement service provider such as Yahoo! Search Marketing typically manage various types of online advertising through the use of a user interface to an advertisement management system of the advertisement service provider. Traditionally, users have been able to perform operations with the user interface such as adding, editing, or removing advertisements from their account, or modifying various parameters associated with advertisements such as budget parameters or performance parameters.
Current to online advertisement service providers only allow users to get limited reports on the status of their advertisements and accounts. A typical report includes a list of search terms, current bid amounts, and some historical data such as number of clicks received in a given time. As online advertising has increased in popularity, users may have thousands of advertisements that need to be managed at any given time. Therefore, it is desirable to provide to a user an advertisement campaign system that allows users to flexibly, dynamically, and efficiently manage large groups of advertisements as defined by the advertiser rather than the advertisement service provider. One part of the solution is a system and method for reporting on advertisements and the advertiser's accounts.